<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter's New Friend by Buckybeardreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866687">Peter's New Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams'>Buckybeardreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Classifieds [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby!Peter, Classifications, Fluff, Gen, Little!Cassie, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternate universe - classifications</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's new friend Cassie comes to movie night.</p><p>Edited 4/23/2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Classifieds [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter's New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Mr. Stark." Peter said walking into Tony's lab.</p><p>The boy was working on a project and was hoping Tony would have the pieces he needed. He was also hoping to ask about having some friends over to the tower.</p><p>"You need something, kid?"</p><p>"You've got precision gears, right?"</p><p>Tony pointed towards some drawers.</p><p>"Second drawer down."</p><p>Peter nodded his thanks, digging around until he found what he was looking for. Tony wasn't exactly the most organized person, but JARVIS was helpful. Even if Tony couldn't find something the AI could always locate it. Then again, maybe he was enabling Tony. The man would probably sort things out better if he had to keep track of it all himself.</p><p>Peter paused, not knowing if he should bring up the whole friends thing. Tony was under a lot of stress right now. Maybe it wasn't the right time to ask for a favor. Tony glanced up at him.</p><p>"If you need belts there in the next drawer down or maybe try the cabinet over there." Tony told him.</p><p>"No, that's not- well, actually, yeah I'll take a few." </p><p>He started digging around again finding the belts in the cabinet. He paused once more and Tony quirked a brow at him.</p><p>"If your looking for attention, kid, you should go find your daddy. I'm busy."</p><p>Tony grimaced when his words reminded him of Howard dismissed him as a child. He set down his tools. He didn't want to be anything like his father. Peter looked hesitant and Tony sighed.</p><p>"What is it? If I can help you I will. If you really want to hang out I suppose I could wrap this up, but you'll have to wait like ten minutes or so."</p><p>Peter's eyes widened.</p><p>"No, Mr. Stark, it's fine. I wasn't- I just- um, I was wondering if I could have some friends over for movie night." Peter rushed out in one long string of words.</p><p>"Oh, that's it? Yeah, of course. If their Little tell them to bring their Caregiver." </p><p>Peter grinned at him.</p><p>"Cool, thanks!"</p><p>And he was off. Tony blinked as the kid disappeared. Huh. Well, that wasn't so bad. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a dad after all. He shook his head. <em>I'm not his dad</em>, he reminded himself returning to his project. He was finally trying to get caught up on SI projects,\ before he left for Wakanda. There wasn't really any point in working on prosthetic arms if he didn't know how to connect it to the spinal column anyway.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Peter was so excited to have his friends join them for movie night. He had wanted to be Big when they arrived, but he was way too excited and had ended up dropping hard. Wade expected as much and changed him quickly into a diaper and a romper before his friends got there. Ned was the first one to arrive. He took one look at Peter and grinned at the baby.</p><p>"Petey! Are you excited for the movie?" He cooed.</p><p>Peter squealed, clapped, and reached out for his best friend. Wade let the young Caregiver scoop his baby out of his arms. Ned bounced him a couple of times and tickled his tummy making Peter giggle.</p><p>"MJ will be here soon. You invited Cassie too, right?"</p><p>Peter blinked at him, gnawed on his fist, and gurgled a little. Ned didn't press him for an answer. Peter seemed to be on the younger side of his age range, so it wasn't likely he'd be getting one.</p><p>"Do you have a paci?" He asked Wade.</p><p>Wade stood up to fetch one for him. Ned pulled Peter's slimy knuckle out of his hand and Wade replaced it with a soother. Tony came in just then still dressed in his grimy work clothes. From the looks of it he'd been working on one of his cars.</p><p>"Hey, Petey. Excited to have your friends over, baby?"</p><p>Peter blinked and sucked on his paci, but didn't respond. Tony didn't seem offended. He pressed a kiss to his head and ruffled Ned's hair. Ned blushed.</p><p>"Thanks for letting Peter have friends over, Mr. Stark." Ned said politely.</p><p>Tony raised a brow at him.</p><p>"Sit down, kid, and don't be so polite. This is a casual event." </p><p>Tony went to take a seat and Ned sat on the floor at Wade's feet. MJ showed up next. Wanda and her boys had already come down. They were both Little. So was Bucky who had showed up with Sam. </p><p>Bucky was cuddled up to Tony, while Sam and Wade worked on making enough popcorn for the whole group. Peter was sorting shapes into a shape sorter and Ned was praising him profusely for his small accomplishments while rattling off the names of shapes and their colors. MJ raised a brow at her friends amused.</p><p>"Hey Ned, playing daddy?" She teased.</p><p>Ned blushed and stumbled over an incomprehensible jumble of words before going into a coughing fit. Peter just squealed in delight and held his arms out to the girl, abandoning the shape in his hand. MJ scooped him up. Being a Dom, she also had increased strength and could easily lift him.</p><p>"Hey, Petey. I brought you something. You wanna see?"</p><p>The baby babbled at her and she cooed at him pulling a pretend phone out of her over the shoulder bag. It was bright orange and had an electronic screen. Instead of numbers it had four buttons and each one played a different song. Peter hit one of them and 'row row row your boat' started playing through the speaker while a little boat rowed across the screen. Wade cringed as he walked in with a bowl of popcorn in each hand.</p><p>"Another noise maker, gee thanks, MJ."</p><p>"You're welcome!" She said, laughing at his grimace when Peter pressed the same button again.</p><p>"It only plays four songs, all of which you probably know and hate by now." She told him, grinning.</p><p>Wade sighed, but smiled. He was glad that Peter had friends who genuinely cared about him. They didn't just tolerate him being Little. They actually enjoyed playing with him as a baby. MJ had told Wade once that Peter and Ned were less annoying when Peter was Little. Wade had cracked up. He would have to hide that phone though for the sake of his own sanity.</p><p>MJ plucked it out of Peter's hand when he tried to play the same song yet again. He didn't even seem interested in pressing the other buttons. She handed it to Ned who slipped it into the diaper bag that he recognized as Peter's. The baby whined when his new toy was confiscated.</p><p>"Shh. No more." MJ said firmly.</p><p>She set him down in front of the shape sorter again and the baby scowled. He threw one of his shapes, just narrowly missing Billy who was sitting on the ground playing with hand puppets. Tommy glared at Peter for almost hitting his little brother.</p><p>"No throwing, Peter." MJ scolded.</p><p>As expected, Peter started crying from the scolding. Ned stepped in to soothe him and MJ huffed.</p><p>"Ah, poor baby! Is MJ being a meanie?"</p><p>Peter nodded, his cries turning to sniffles.</p><p>"If you keep coddling him he'll never learn." MJ insisted.</p><p>Ned just glared at her.</p><p>"Don't be mean, MJ. He's just a baby. He doesn't needed to be scolded." Ned insisted, scooping Peter up.</p><p>Wanda was amused as she watched the two teenagers bickering like parents. Wade came in to check on Peter having heard his cries, concern written on his face.</p><p>"What's wrong, Petey?" He asked, when he saw the boys tear stained face, but the question was clearly directed towards Ned and MJ.</p><p>"MJ was being mean." Ned said immediately.</p><p>"I was not. I was correcting his bad behavior." She said annoyed.</p><p>Wade chuckled, they clearly had this situation under control.</p><p>"I'm just gonna keep popping popcorn then." He said, walking back into the kitchen.</p><p>"Their are two unapproved individuals trying to access the upper floors, sir." JARVIS said.</p><p>"Thanks, pal." Tony said to the AI.</p><p>He shifted Bucky, so the boy was sitting on the couch instead of in his lap. Peter didn't seem to realize that this meant his new friend was here. Apparently, he'd made friends with another Little at a Little playgroup. Tony stopped by the kitchen to let Wade and Sam know, before heading down to the lobby.</p><p>Upon entrance of the Stark Tower you would never guess that there were residential or recreational floors above. It looked like a very high tech, high security office building. Tony squinted his eyes at the man and his Little who was probably about the same age as Peter. She was tapping her foot impatiently and pouting.</p><p>"Hold on, Cas." The man told her looking exasperated as he turned back to the security guard.</p><p>Tony recognized this man, but he couldn't pinpoint how. He had met a lot of people for numerous reasons, so it wasn't too shocking that he didn't really remember where he'd seen him before.</p><p>"Look, my daughter was invited for a movie night. We're not terrorists or anything."</p><p>Tony smirked, amused and stepped forward.</p><p>"That's not very reassuring." He said, drawing the man's attention to him.</p><p>The man looked surprised.</p><p>"You must be Cassie's Caregiver."</p><p>"Yeah,- I mean, no. I'm her dad. You're Tony, right?"</p><p>Tony wasn't shocked that the man remembered him. Tony Stark was a memorable person. He nodded in confirmation and turned to the guard.</p><p>"Let them through. They're my guests."</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Stark."</p><p>"You're Tony Stark?" The man asked, sounding surprised.</p><p>Tony furrowed his brows, but ushered them towards the elevator. He was glad that the doors had already closed when the man spoke again.</p><p>"I didn't know you were a Little. I've heard about you of course. The eccentric, playboy, billionaire, but I never would have guessed that <em>you </em>were a Little."</p><p>Tony froze.</p><p>How did this man know that? He glanced down at his outfit. Nothing about his attire gave away his Classification. Had Peter mentioned something? That didn't make sense though. Peter knew better. His mind was reeling. He had made himself be Big for this particular movie night, specifically because there would be people there who didn't know about his Classification.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony said, his voice cold and harsh.</p><p>The man's eyes widened and his daughter sank into his side. He wrapped an arm around her automatically.</p><p>"I'm Scott Lang. I found you wandering around and brought you back to your Caregiver."</p><p>Shit. Tony always did wonder if that would come back to bite him in the ass.</p><p>"You can't tell anyone about this. That's classified information. Quite frankly, you shouldn't even know it. I'm not- I'm registered as a Neutral." Tony rushed out.</p><p>His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt the telltale signs of dropping.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's okay. I won't tell anyone. I was just surprised to see you is all. Sorry I brought it up."</p><p>Tony nodded, relieved when the elevator doors slid open so he wouldn't have to talk to the man. He hurried out of the elevator, saw Sam holding Bucky on his lap and Steve next to them. Tony didn't even think twice about launching himself into the man's lap. Steve eyes widened, but he caught Tony around the waist automatically.</p><p>"Woah, there. What's wrong, Tony?"</p><p>Tony immediately broke down crying and found himself unable to express what had happened in words. Sam and Steve shared a worried look. Scott stepped forward.</p><p>"Hey, Sam, right? I'm sorry, I think I scared him when I mentioned him being a Little. I didn't realize it was a secret."</p><p>"How do you know that?" Steve asked, his voice hard and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.</p><p>Sam looked at Scott for a moment, confused, before he remembered.</p><p>"You're the man who found Tony when he dropped trying to find a bagel shop."</p><p>Scott scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. This is my daughter, Cassie. Peter invited her."</p><p>The girl was still clinging to him, looking at Tony, scared of the man's reaction. Everyone else in the room was watching the scene unfold. There was a layering of tension, thick and uncomfortable, settling over them all.</p><p>Peter seemed to be the only one unaffected by it. He was focused on the bowl of popcorn. Ned had been monitoring him, but was distracted by Scott's arrival. The baby took advantage of his distraction by sticking his hands into the bowl and pulling out fistfuls of popcorn. He stuffed them into his mouth, a whole bunch scattering on the ground as he did.</p><p>The room had gone silent with the exception of Tony's sobs. Peter finally seemed to notice something was off and glanced up. He saw Cassie and squealed in excitement. This was his new friend. The girl turned to look at him. She pulled away from her dad.</p><p>"Hi, Peter. My daddy made your friend sad." She told him sadly.</p><p>Peter blinked in confusion and tried to hand her a soggy piece of popcorn. She pursed her lips at it and shook her head.</p><p>"You can have that one."</p><p>She looked passed Peter and noticed the boy sitting not too far away with a hand puppet on his hand. There was a boy sitting next to him who's hair was so blond it was practically white. She tilted her head at the brunet. </p><p>"Hey, I know you." She said.</p><p>Billy looked at her and his face lit up.</p><p>"You're the girl from the park. Look, Tommy, that's the girl I played with in the park!"</p><p>Tommy scowled at her.</p><p>"My brother got hurt chasing you." He said, almost like a threat.</p><p>She blinked at him.</p><p>"Yeah, but his daddy kissed it all better. My daddy told me it was fine. It was just a scrape." She told him knowledgeably.</p><p>Tommy frowned at that.</p><p>"Our dad wasn't there. He was at home with me." Tommy said, after a moment.</p><p>Both Littles looked confused.</p><p>"I think we should start the movie." Sam said suddenly. "Steve, do you wanna go change Tony into some Little clothes?"</p><p>Steve nodded and stood up with the sniffling baby in his arms.</p><p>The movie started and everyone settled in to watch. It was Frozen 2. Since Bucky had been released from the hospital they'd been letting him choose the movie. Thor and Jane arrived with Darcy and Loki shortly after the movie had begun. Natasha, Clint and Phil were all working, but Bruce had arrived while Tony was in the lobby.</p><p>Littles yawned and rubbed their eyes after the movie ended. Wade scooped up Peter and brought him to the Little room to get changed. Most of the other Littles filtered in and were helped into PJ's and to get their teeth brushed. Sam was brushing Bucky's hair and Tony was asleep in Steve's arms. Peter tried to reach out for his friend, but Wade pulled him out of the room so he wouldn't bother Tony, letting the other Caregivers use the changing table.</p><p>Peter whined, but settled when his paci was pushed into his mouth.</p><p>Wade and Wanda both got Scott's number before the man left with his daughter.</p><p>"Come on, Petey. Let's get you up to bed." Wade said softly as the baby in his arms nuzzled into his neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really the only purpose of this story was to introduce Scott and Cassie to the rest of the characters...</p><p>I'm trying to enroll in school rn, and even though it's online, I'm still kinda stressing about it. So, I'm going to be pulling back again. I know I just dropped down to three days, but now I'm only going to be updating once a week. Lame, I know, sorry</p><p>Thanks for the reads, kudos, and comments!</p><p>You can find me on tumblr @buckybeardreams</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>